A Bride. A Box. A Body.
Synopsis Mary Sets out For Revenge and Justice Mary pursues her quest for justice as she launches a counter attack on her conspirators. Elizabeth suffers a major setback that turns her world upside down. Quotes King Charles Is that King Philip in a wig? Advisor Your Grace, that's Lady Alina, second cousin to the king of Spain. Queen Elizabeth: And I can't bear to lose you. Gideon Blackburn: Our affair puts you in danger. Queen Elizabeth: I don't care. Gideon Blackburn: I do! I mean, why risk so much with this affair when you'll eventually tire of it? Queen Elizabeth: I won't ever tire of you. Gideon Blackburn: You're so clever. Your lies come so easily. In time, you'll think less of even me for believing them. (re: Gideon Blackburn) Queen Elizabeth: He is a long-term confidante. A skilled advisor and diplomat, whose journeys, for the Crown, have met with spectacular success. Archduke Ferdinand: Who is in love with you. Queen Elizabeth: Perhaps. I don't know. Many are. I'm the queen of England. I represent something glorious, for everyone. And if you want to banish every person who is dazzled by me, we'll be a nation of mainly women. Queen Mary: He will hang. And I will enjoy watching him die. King Darnley: In the inevitable War of Two Queen. Queen Elizabeth: You are more precious to me than my nation, and if I could give up England for you and survive, I would! Queen Elizabeth: I told the archduke I love you. And I told him I would never give you up. Gideon Blackburn: Why would he agree to that? Queen Elizabeth: His family's already taken advantage of his rise in station. He needs this marriage. And I need to marry him, but.. Gideon Blackburn: I know that. Queen Elizabeth: But I will always, always be yours. Lord Narcisse: I didn't kill him, but justice needed to be done. Queen Mary: You're a monster. Lord Narcisse: No. Just a man. One who wanted revenge. As did you, if I recall. Queen Mary: This vile act will not ease your pain! Lord Narcisse: Mary, revenge is not meant to ease pain. It is meant to balance the scales. Queen Mary: He was an innocent man! Gideon didn't deserve his fate. Lord Narcisse: But Elizabeth did! She loved Gideon, deeply, with all her heart, and now, she knows what it feels like to lose the one she loved the most. Queen Mary: So the scales are balanced. Get out. Get out of my Court! King Darnley: Have you been well Lady Lennox: I've not been in a dungeon, as you have. Notes * King Philip, King Henry, Lady Lola, David Rizzio, James Stuart, Lady Keira, Anne Boleyn, Agatha Blackburn and Leith Bayard were all mentioned, but did not appear. * James Stuart is in the western region of Scotland. * Queen Elizabeth brought up her exploraton of The New World. * King Darnley killed a possible dozen Scotish Councel members. * King Philip of Spain has picked future wives for King Charles to choose from. However King Charles has publicly announced his engagement to Nicole Touchet. * Lord Narcisse was responsible for Gideon Blackburn's death, and castrated John Knox. * King Charles doesn't know Nicole's last name, however, he began to pronounce a T'' sound. * Queen Elizabeth married Gideon Blackburn in a secret unofficial wedding. * Nicole Touchet and Prince Henri have confessed their love for each other. * Narcisse and Catherine are back in a sexual relationship. * Mary and Bothwell have confirmed their desier to be married. * The start of this episode takes place the day after Mary and Darnley escaped Edinburgh Castle. Coup de Grace however the rest of the episode takes place 2 months later. * Lord Narcisse got his revenge for Lola's death from the previous year. Spiders In a Jar '''Death Toll' Death CountKill Count * Lord Ruthven * 12 Scotish Council members * Gideon Blackburn Trivia * Celina Sinden and Dan Jeannotte were both credited, but did not appear. Historical Notes * Two days after David Rizzio's murder, a disillusioned King Darnley switched sides, and Mary, Queen of Scots received her brother, James Stuart at Holyrood Palace. On the night of March 11/12, Darnley and Mary escaped from the palace and took temporary refuge in Dunbar Castle before returning to Edinburgh, on 18 March. The former rebels James Stuart, Argyll and Glencairn were restored to the council. * Mary, Queen of Scots and King Darnley escaped from (and returned to) Holyrood Palace, not Edinburgh Castle as the visuals show. However, they are just over a mile apart. * Lord Ruthven was involved in Rizzio's murder, however, he fled to England & died from unknown causes. * Henry III of France was thought to possibly be gay, however, this is more widely believed to be a rumor. * Queen Elizabeth was never in a romantic relationship with Archduke Ferdinand. He was still married to his first wife and would be for another 15 years until 1580. * King Charles IX never had a mistress named 'Nicole' however he did have a mistress named Marie Touchet, who would be 16 at the time and was born a farm girl before coming to French Court. They had a son together 8 years later in 1573. ** Nicole has not been given a last name, but considering her resemblance to Marie Touchet her surname, birthplace, and age are mimicked after hers. ''Gideon Blackburn: You didn't have to send me to a three-year-old's birthday party in Prague to do it.'' In 1565 Gideon would have been talking about Archduke Wenceslaus of Austria who was born in 1561, and the son of Maximilian II, Holy Roman Emperor and his wife Maria of Spain. ''Advisor Your Grace, that's Lady Alina, second cousin to the king of Spain.'' There is no Lady Alina of Spain or anyone with that name related to King Philip II of Spain. Gallery A Bride. A Box. A Body. - Promotional Images 1.jpg A Bride. A Box. A Body. - Promotional Images 2.jpg A Bride. A Box. A Body. - Promotional Images 3.jpg A Bride. A Box. A Body. - Promotional Images 4.jpg A Bride. A Box. A Body. - Promotional Images 5.jpg A Bride. A Box. A Body. - Promotional Images 6.jpg A Bride. A Box. A Body. - Promotional Images 7.jpg Characters * Credit Order |- | Adelaide Kane | colspan="2" | Queen Mary |- | Megan Follows | colspan="2" | Queen Catherine |- | Rachel Skarsten | colspan="2" | Queen Elizabeth |- | Craig Parker | colspan="2" | Lord Narcisse |- | Rose Williams | colspan="2" | Princess Claude |- | Ben Geurens | colspan="2" | Gideon Blackburn |- | Jonathan Goad | colspan="2" | John Knox |- | Spencer MacPherson | colspan="2" | King Charles |- | Will Kemp | colspan="2" | King Darnley |- ! colspan="3" | Guest Staring |- | Adam Croasdell | colspan="2" | Lord Bothwell |- |Steve Byers | colspan="2" | Archduke Ferdinand |- | Nola Augustson | colspan="2" |Lady Lennox |- | Nick Slater | colspan="2" | Prince Henri |- | Ann Pirvu | colspan="2" | Nicole Touchet |- | Megan Hutchings | colspan="2" | Jane |- | Steve Lund | colspan="2" | Luc Narcisse |- |John Ralston | colspan="2" | Lord Ruthven |- |Graham Abbey | colspan="2" | Lord Fraser |- ! colspan="3" | Cameo |- Video Related Pages Pages relating to are the following: • Mary and Darnley • Mary and Bothwell • • Mary and Darnley's Wedding • • • Elizabeth and Gideon • • Mary and Gideon • • Claude and Luc • References }} Category:Season 4 Category:Episode